over coming fear
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: i fixed the bad spelling and re-posted it . What happens when the nightmare king helps someone get over there fear Can he help her. My first m rated fic so hope you enjoy it.


Over coming fear

Pitch watched as the young women in the bed tossed and turned then let out a small whimper. Normally Pitch would delighting in watching all this play out.  
But this confused him for he did not give her the nightmare she is having now. No this night mare was brought on by her childhood memories. All her life since she was a child she was alone and bad things happen to little girls all alone.  
Every man she had known and trusted had hurt her badly for some reason. Things start out great then it goes down hill. And thanks to her ex step dad she was totally afraid of any physical contact. Pitch thought back on the first time he saw her.  
(flash back)  
Rozlin was home alone babysitting her two baby brothers. Her mother and the oldest of her brothers went to the laundromat to do the laundry. Her step dad dropping them off. This left her in fear for it would be just her and her step dad. since she had turned 16 he had started to molest her then threaten her he'd hurt her family if she ever told.  
A car door slammed and in walked her step father. " Lets go!" he said and Roz shook her head. This made him mad how dare she say no! He grabbed her by the arm and through her over his shoulder starting to walk to the bedroom full intent on raping her. Pitch had see enough, he may be dark and twisted but he was not a monster. He used his shadows to strike her step dad on the back making him drop her.  
Roz then took this chance to run and out the door to the neighbors. Pitch breathed a sigh. and from that night her mother divorced him and he had moved out. Pitch gave him nothing but his worst nightmares to make sure he stayed away from her and her family.  
(end flash back)  
Years went by and she was now a beautiful woman of 29, but she could never hold a relationship she was always to scared. And now Pitch the Nightmare King, the master of Fear wanted to help this girl over come her fear of being with a man. ( But how to do it?) He thought,then he got it but it'll have to wait till tomorrow night for dawn was coming and he left back to his lyre to prepare his home for tomorrow night he would have a guest.  
Pitch uses his powers to fix up his home instead of the old scary runes he turned it in to what is once was a palace with black and gay marble floors and walls with sparkly black stones it was both scary and beautiful something that pitch thought of him self. A beautiful but deadly dream. (That is what a nightmare is right) he thought.  
That night Roz was agen in a nightmare of the past. But this time Pitch intervened. ( Dream)  
Roz was running and the cornered by her ex step dad,just when he was about to pounce he vanished. Roz sat there waiting but nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see she was not in her old home but in what seemed to be a palace. "Where, where am I?" " In my home dear." She looked around but couldn't find the source of the voice. " Who are you?" " Me?" Pitch stepped out from her shadow " I my dear am Pitch Black." He said with a bowl." And as for where you are , your in my home."  
" Ok , What is this?" He chuckled it was a deep sound that vibrated though the room and made Roz shivered. " This my dear is your dream." " My dream?" " Yes." " I can do what I like?" " Yes." " And this is your home?" " Yes." " That doesn't make any scene " " Does it have to it is just a dream after all" " I guess your right.'' " Would you like a tour?" She shrugged " Why not it is just a dream ." He smiled " Oh yes a dream and nothing more." And so her tour began he showed her his home from top to bottom. And the tour ended at the room he saved for last, his bedroom. Pitch opened the door and allowed her to walk in the shut the door behind him and used his shadows to conceal it.  
Roz looked around and the room was fit for a king the floor was just like the rest of the house but with a plush black carpet and the walls were all made of the black sparkly stone. There was a desk, a closet, and in the center of it all a huge bed with black silk sheets and a black comforter and black pillows. Pitch told her to have a seat and she sat on the end of the bed( wow this is comfy!) She thought. Pitch took out two black crystal wine glasses and poured them some wine. Handing one glass to Roz he took a seat next to her. They drank and talked then Pitch asked her a question.  
" What are you afraid of and would you like to over come it?" Roz sat there and thought,then told him all about her child hood and that she would love to over come her fear of being with some one but didn't know how. That's when Pitch smirked he knew but wanted to hear her say it. He took the glasses and put them some where in the darkness. that when Roz noticed how dark it had gotten in there. She looked at him fear in her eyes. Pitch stocked closer to her and she backed up till she hit the head board. " W,what going on?" " Why I'm going to help you over come your fear love." and with a snap of his figure the shadows around the room started to move they shot out and tied her arms to the head board.  
Pitch loomed over her and traced his hand down her body. It cased her to shiver. He stopped and molded the shadows in to hands to which he let them explore her body. He watch as she shivered and squirmed then let out a moan as one of the hands went up her shirt to play with her breasts. but he could see she was fighting it, he sensed the fear in her then said."Relax, it's only a dream, have some fun." It took a whale but she started to relax and give in to him. Both his shadows and Pitch teased and crested her body til she was a withering mess and aching with need. Pitch smiled and snapped his figures releasing her. She looked at him when he stopped. " Time to wake up dear." He said.  
(end dream)  
Roz sat up panting, the ache between her legs very present. " what the hell I never had dreams like that!" She heard chuckling besides her. When she looked she saw only the dark of her room. Then a shadow loomed over her cased from the moon light. She turned to see a tall dark figure. " Who are you!?, What are you doing here?!" He chuckled again " Ah, this again my dear. I am Pit-" " Pitch Black." she finished for him. " As for what I'm doing here." He snapped his fingers and darkness closed in all around them when it lifted she found her self in the same room she was in, in her dream. " But it was just a dream." " Some dreams and night mares can be real." Pitch said crawling up to her. She tried to back away but Pitch had summoned his shadows to bind her again. " Now , were did we leave off? Ah yes." Once again she was ravished by his hands and the shadows. After a few moments of it she was right were he wanted her, panting and wanting more but with a touch of fear. Just how he liked it. A dark flash and both of their cloths were gone. now she was scared and embarrassed. He stared down at her, taking all of her in. Then he slid in to her, pain shot up her body and tears leaked from her eyes. Pitch kissed down her face and neck to sooth her. And soon the pain turned to pleasure and she was moaning and screaming his name. And he let out grunts and growls as he thrusted in and out. With a few more thrust they both came moaning each others names. Pitch pulled out and laid beside her taking her in his arms. " That was amazing." She panted. He chuckled " So how does it feel to over come your fear?" " Sooo gooood" she said as she nuzzled in to him. " Shall we go again just to make sure your really over it?" She nodded and he rolled back on top of her.  
And he came to her every night since

the end


End file.
